Glossary of PPC Characters
This Glossary of PPC Characters is intended as one-stop shopping to find the most basic information about a given character as well as directions to find out more, if possible. It is also intended to relieve this wiki of many one-line pages about bit characters that only appear once, or about whom little is known. Please only add a character to this list if there is at least a mission or other permanent reference to link them to. This page is not for unrealized figments of the writer's imagination. This page is also not for unauthorized characters, so if you don't have Official Permission, come back after you get it. The format for entries is as follows: Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link *'Notes, if they don't have a page.' It will be repeated at the head of each section for clarity. Links will be named according to the type of reference they link to, as follows: *Original Series: The character in question is Jay or Acacia. *Spin-off: At least one story in a series starring/co-starring the character in question. *Origin: For NPCs or recurring bit characters, the first story in which they are named. *Recruitment: If separate from the character's spin-off, the story in which the character first joined the PPC. *Appearance: The character guest-stars, cameos, or is named in the story, not a part of their own spin-off. **Note that all appearances need not be listed if the character has their own wiki page. *Home: There are no stories posted (yet), but there is at least a biography or other record of the character. A Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link *''Notes, if they don't have a page.'' A. Gallowglass - DMS, PotC Division - Lena Montrose - Glass - Spin-off Acacia Byrd - DMS, LotR Division - Jay Thorntree - Jay and Acacia - The Original Series Achren - DMS, The Matrix Division - Obsidian - The Burning Dumpster - Spin-off Adam - DoSAT, A/V Division - Frenchie - French Pony - Spin-off Adrian - DMS, Golden Sun Division - Rob - Evil Bob - Spin-off Adrienne "Adder" Marten - Floaters - Deuce - PitViperOfDoom - Spin-off Aegis - Floaters, ESAS - Riboflavin - Elcalion - Spin-off Aella - DMS - N/A - Kaitlyn, Huinesoron - Appearance (link broken) * Aella was temporarily partnered with Constance Sims for a Young Wizards mission. Aerilyn - DMS, LotR Division - Zera - Artemis - Spin-off Agent, The - DIC - The Disentangler - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 * The Agent is a Time Lord. Alagos - Floaters, ESAS - Iodin - Elcalion - Spin-off * A Noldo, formerly partnered with Aegis (until 2008). Alan - DIC - unknown - KMA - Appearance Alana - DMS, LotR Division - Sarah - Meekerbeeker - Spin-off Alec Trevelyan - DMS - Kitty Callahan - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off Alec Troven - DI - Marc-C - Kippur - Spin-off Alternative link Alex Orange - DMS - Sam Apple - Huinesoron - Playscriptes Appearance 1 2 (links may be broken) Alexis Green - DMS - Randall - Goldenrod111 - Spin-off Alice - unknown - N/A - NPC - Recruitment Appearance Alison - DMS - Claire - hobbit_eyes - Spin-off Allaire - Floaters - Kitty and Kitkat - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off *Allaire is a member of the team that recruited Team Phoenix. Allie - DMS - Chelsea - Allie and Chelsea - Spin-off Allison Carter - DMS, Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms - Trent - IndeMaat - Spin-off Aloe Vera, The - DOA, Dept. Head - N/A - NPC - Origin Amelia Grey - DIC - Tyler Reynolds - Just theDoctor - Spin-off Amelia Keaton - DMS - Ian Nahinu - Pretzel - Spin-off Amy - DMS, LotR Division - Brent - AnyAmy - Spin-off Alternative link Anamia Sanders - Floaters - Sarah Vym - Anamia - Home Andronicus - DBS, Shakespeare Division - Prosciuttino - Tawaki - Appearance * Died during the Assimilation Crisis. Angel - DMS, LotR Division - Tamry - tamry_and_angel - Spin-off Anjilly Ka - DMS - Brenden Sanderson - Anjilly - Spin-off Annalas - DMS - Star - Annalas - Spin-off Anne - DMS, LotR Division - Kate - Anne Miliardo - Spin-off * Helped train Carol Ansela Jonla - DBS - Kobayashi Risa - Ansela - Home Antigravity Apple, The - DIAU, Dept. Head - N/A - NPC - Appearance April - DMS - Scarg Marison - Elise - Appearance * Killed in action. April Halloway - DMS, Science Fiction and Steampunk Division - Moon Sonata and Lora Riker - Tomato - Spin-off Architeuthis - DoI, LotR Division - N/A - Architeuthis - Spin-off Alternative link Aria - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Polaris - Cat Meringue - Spin-off Arti - DMS, Video Game Division - Lunac - Artic Blade - Spin-off Arya Dragon - unknown - X - Manx (?) - Appearance Asphodel, The - DCPS, Dept. Head - N/A - NPC - Origin (probably) Aster Corbett - DMS, Video Game Division - Lore - Aster Corbett - Spin-off Azrael - Floaters - Boston - Rosie Azrael - Recruitment Spin-off B Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link * Notes, if they don't have a page. Barbosa - DTE, Linguistics Division Head - N/A - Araeph - Origin * Barbosa is a Misspelled Monkey hired from the Pirates of the Caribbean OFU. Barid - APD, Warcraft Division - Eamon Brightbeard - Phobos - Spin-off Alternate link Bart - DIC - Canta Enquëo - Tawaki - Appearance *Bart died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, vaporized by a Stu'd Agent Stoneship. Bashir Hologram, The - Medical - N/A - NPC - to be dug up later Basilico Andretti - DIA - N/A - KGarrett - Appearance 1 2 Beethoven Sonata - DMS, Division of Science Fiction and Steampunk - April Halloway and Lora Riker - Tomato - Spin-off 1 2 Behnashiren - DOGA - Madison O'Grady - Tawaki - Appearance 2 (OFUMREDURE) Berou - DMS - Regina - Nemthenga - Spin-off Big Murphy - Operations, Big Murphy's store - N/A - KGarrett - Appearance Bill Fallis - DMSE&R - Lori Starrett - Lily Winterwood - Spin-off Bjam - Operations (presumably), Morale Officer - N/A - Bjam - Appearance 1 2 Boromir - DMS - Team Phoenix - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off Boston - Floaters - Azrael - Rosie Azrael - Recruitment Spin-off Branwen Beaton - DMFF - Sophia Cole - Brenna/Twistdfateangel - Spin-off Brenden Sanderson - DMS - Anjilly Ka - User:Anjilly - Spin-off Brent - DMS, LotR Division - Amy - AnyAmy - Spin-off Alternative link BriRi - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Melissa - LeoD - Spin-off (scroll down) Bride of Khazad-Dum - unknown - none - KMA - Recruitment Brittany Smith - DCUP - Twiggy - Twiggy - Appearance Bulldog - DoI, Harry Potter Division - N/A - Architeuthis - Appearance C Cali Still - DMS, Freelance Division - Miah - Boarder Miah - Spin-off (The Lair) Ceepileet - DoI, Intel Reporting Division - N/A - Tawaki - Appearance * Ceepileet is a Talking Mouse and a friend of Tadkeeta's. D David - Adoptable NPC - N/A - Someone please adopt me - Rescue (NSFW/NSFB) E F G H Hannah - Nursery (child) - N/A - Boarder Miah- Rescue Helen - Nursery (child) - N/A - Boarder Miah- Rescue Henry Robinson - Nursery (child) - N/A - Neshomeh - Rescue I J Jay Thorntree - DMS, LotR Division - Acacia Byrd - Jay and Acacia - The Original Series Jennifer Robinson - FicPsych - N/A - Neshomeh - Appearance 1 2 K Kelemen Totth - Operations, Supply Depot - N/A - NPC - Appearance (David) Kelok - APD, Sherlock Holmes Division - Unger - Boarder Miah- Spin-off (RC 1729) Kevin - Nursery (child) - N/A - Boarder Miah- Rescue Kyle - Nursery (child) - N/A - Boarder Miah- Rescue L M N O P Q R S Sarah - DMS, LotR Division - Alana - Meekerbeeker - Spin-off Sunflower's Witness, The - Department Unknown - ??? - NPC - Mention 1 2 Supernumerary - DIC - Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill - Neshomeh - Spin-off T U Unger - APD, Sherlock Holmes Division - Kelok - Boarder Miah- Spin-off (RC 1729) V W X Y Z Category:PPC Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Civilians in HQ